degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi-Lakehurst Conflict
The infamous conflict between Degrassi Community School and Lakehurst Secondary School began as a school rivalry prior to 2006. It later escalated into a heated war between all of the students of the two schools, when Lakehurst student Drake Lempkey murdered Degrassi student J.T. Yorke at a party. Early in 2007, Lakehurst was destroyed in a fire. As a result, many of its students transferred to Degrassi, enforcing the feud until the next school year when it blew over once and for all. Conflict History Season 6 In Can't Hardly Wait, Manny brings Mia to the big pep rally and Darcy says that Mia can't join the team, because the team is a big responsibility and so is her baby. Darcy says that Mia must have made a big mistake at her age. Mia pushes Darcy, who is caught by Mia's ex-boyfriend, Nic. Nic asks Mia if she ever found out who the father of her daughter was. This makes Mia angry, so she walks up to him and slaps him hard across the face. Nic's girlfriend grabs Mia and pulls her hair, and Manny tries to save her by making the girl let go. Toby tries to pull everyone apart, but is knocked over himself. The tough girl shoves Manny again, but Manny fights back and tackles her, along with Chantay and Darcy. Then, J.T. smacks Nic in the face with his panther mascot head. Soon, the whole pep rally becomes a fight fest. Everyone receives two weeks of detention, and a Lakehurst student swears that it isn't over between them. In Eyes Without A Face, J.T. decides to pursue Mia, who happens to be Nic's ex-girlfriend. In''' What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost?, Toby, Danny and Derek are harassed by Nic and his crew. Nic tells them that Lakehurst has declared war against Degrassi, and especially with J.T. Toby tells J.T. about what Nic says, leaving J.T. thinking that Nic hates him for hitting him with the mascot head at the basketball game. Mia reveals that the reason Nic singled J.T. out is because she is his ex-girlfriend. J.T. goes to Lakehurst and talks to Nic, who tells him that he doesn't care about Mia and that she is a dumb slut. J.T. then says "You want a war? You got it" and then makes a plan to fight Nic and his gang the next day. Soon after J.T.,with the help of Danny and Derek, tries to get a group of guys together to fight against Nic. J.T. is warned by Spinner and Jimmy that starting a battle with Lakehurst will only end up badly, but none of them listen. Toby tries to warn J.T. but he doesn't listen to him either. While J.T., Danny, Derek and a few other Degrassi guys are waiting for the Lakehurst thugs to show up, Mia comes and finally persuades J.T. to call off the fight, and they leave. The Lakehurst crew arrives and sees that J.T. and the rest have gone, so the go to Degrassi where they meet Toby and beat him up instead. In '''Rock This Town, Drake and Johnny attend the party and gets kicked out. Later, J.T. sees them at his car taking a piss. J.T. makes a comment which lead to Drake stabbing and killing J.T. Yorke. Mentions Season 10 In Hide and Seek (1), Johnny tries to convince Alli to not go to Vancouver and to return home. Alli doesn't want to listen, but Johnny tells her that he stood next to a dude (referring to his friend Drake Lempkey) who stabbed a guy that everyone loved (referring to J.T.) and that he later had to attend that guy's school (Degrassi) and that after that that it was hell with his parents but they worked through it. He tells her that if he could get through all of that, then Alli could get through her family issues. Individual Feuds *J.T. Yorke vs. Nic; J.T.-Nic Conflict *Spinner Mason vs. '''Johnny DiMarco; Spinner-Johnny Conflict *Mia Jones '''vs. Nic; Mia-Nic Relationship *Toby Isaacs, Danny Van Zandt, & Derek Haig vs. Nic, Johnny, Lucas, & Bruce the Moose *J.T. Yorke vs. 'Drake Lempkey; J.T.-Drake Conflict *Liberty Van Zandt '''vs. 'Lucas Valieri *Spinner Mason 'vs. 'Lucas Valieri *Jane Vaughn '''vs. Lucas Valieri *Jane Vaughn vs. Johnny DiMarco *Liberty Van Zandt 'vs. 'Mia Jones Trivia *The war between Degrassi and Lakehurst started after Darcy insulted Mia and she pushed Darcy into her ex-boyfriend Nic. *Even after the Lakehurst students transferred to Degrassi, there were still fights between the student bodies. *Before Johnny went to Degrassi, he witnessed the murder of J.T. *Drake murdered J.T. *Chris shot Spinner, and almost shot Holly J. in The Dot. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Lakehurst High School